I'm Not For You
by Shimmer Caca
Summary: Menyesal. Satu kata yang sangat menyesakan. Menyesal. Satu kata yang sangat merepotkan. Dan menyesal. Satu kata yang telah mengakhiri semuanya, semua cinta yang telah ia berikan, dan semua cinta yang belum sempat ia tunjukan / Song Fic / AU / DLDR


**Saint Seiya ****-**** Masami Kurumada**

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas ****-**** Teshirogi Shiori**

**Aku Bukan Untukmu ****-**** Rossa**

**I'm No For You ****-**** Shimmer Caca**

–**DLDR–**

**oooOoooOoooO_oooOoooOoooO**

_Dahulu kau mencintaiku…  
Dahulu kau menginginkanku…_

"Oii Dègel, di sini panas. Ayo berteduh." Pemuda berambut biru hyperaktif –Atau biasa disapa Kardia itu menarik paksa lengan Dègel. Helaan napas panjang melantun indah dibalik bibirnya. _Sudah biasa_. Pikirnya. Kejadian seperti ini kerap terjadi. Jangan salahkan Dègel yang tak pernah berontak saat Kardia menarik-nariknya seperti itu. Salahkan saja sifat keras kepalanya Kardia. Kalau saja Dègel tak ingat bahwa Kardia memiliki penyakit jantung –bawaan sejak lahir– sudah dipastikan, saat ini, Kardia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit dengan selang _infuse_ bergantung di sisinya.

"Lepas Kardia! Kau sudah menarikku sejak 15 menit yang lalu," tak tahan dengan genggaman Kardia yang terlampau kuat, Dègel menarik paksa tangannya, "Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Kardia menyeringai, "Tempat dimana orang-orang tak bisa melihat kita."

Dègel berjalan mendahului Kardia. Sebelum ia menemukan bangku yang layak diduduki, Kardia telah menyeretnya lagi, masuk ke dalam café yang tak jauh dari sana. Helaan napas itu, terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. _Lagi_.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau duduk di sana Dègel. Kau hanya milikku, dan tak akan ku biarkan orang-orang itu menata– Auw! Ada apa kau ini?" Kardia mengusap pinggangnya yang memerah akbit cubitan super dari Dègel, anggap saja itu bonus untuk intonasi suara Kardia yang cepatnya melebihi kereta api.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Kardia. Kau memalukanku."

"Biar saja. Biar mereka tau–" melihat tanda bahaya muncul. Kardia menghentikan perkataannya dan, "Ouw yahh, baiklah." Memutar kedua bola matanya.

Senyum puas merekah di bibri Dègel, tipis –bahkan nyaris tak terlihat. Dègel melanjutkan membaca buku-bukunya yang berisi jutaan rumus kimia tanpa mempedulikan Kardia yang sejak tadi merocos tidak jelas.

_Meskipun takkan pernah ada jawabku…  
Tak berniat kau, tinggalkan aku…_

Lagi, Dègel duduk di hadapan orang ini. Manusia –antah berantah yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit mengacaukan hidupnya. Berbeda, jika biasanya mereka duduk berhadapan di café dekat kampus, maka sekarang mereka berhadapan di ruang tamu rumah Dègel. Asap dari kopi hitam mengepul keluar dari tempat peredaraanya. Di luar hujan dengan derasnya turun mengguyur bumi, seolah akan menerkam setiap makhluk hidup yang keluar dari tempatnya berteduh.

"Baiklah Kardia. Ada perlu apa kau datang ke sini?" lama Dègel menunggu Kardia berbicara, tapi berujung pada keheningan. Dègel tidak suka keramaian, dia lebih memilih menyendiri di pojokan daripada bergabung pada keramaian yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Namun, untuk keheningan kali ini, ayolah, seumur hidup Dègel, tak pernah ada seorang yang menatapnya intens seperti yang Kardia lakukan saat ini.

"Hanya ingin mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku, Kardia, mencintaimu, Dègel." Tegas, singkat, dan padat. Berhasil membuat seorang Dègel membatu mendengarnya. Dan, untuk menit selanjutnya Kardia ditingal seorang diri di ruang tamu.

"Jika kau memang tidak berkepentingan, lebih baik pulang. Hujan sudah mulai reda, Kardia."

_Sekarang kau pergi menjauh…  
Sekarang kau tinggalkan aku…  
Di saat ku mulai mengharapkanmu…  
Dan ku mohon maafkan aku…_

Dègel baru saja bertemu dengan Kardia di lorong. Biasanya pemuda tampan itu akan mengekori Dègel seharian, namun beberapa waktu terakhir ini, pemuda itu tak tampak berjalan di belakangnya, atau menarik lengannya seperti biasa. Risih. Tentu saja, bahkan Dègel tak tau pasti sejak kapan ia merasa kehilangan. Seharusnya, jika ia cukup waras, Dègel akan sangat bersyukur karna makhluk astral itu tak mengacaunya lagi. Tapi, bukannya bahagia, Dègel justru merasa kehilangan.

_Ada apa denganmu, Kardia_. Pikirnya.

Dègel baru saja menyeret Kardia yang sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Shaina. Sedangkan Kardia kini tengah melemparkan tatapan, _kau-aneh-__ D__ègel-ada-apa?_ Padanya. Dan gilanya, Dègel benar-benar tidak tau kalau ia telah menarik Kardia. Sekarang, apa yang akan ia katakana pada pria ini?

"Kau belum mengembalikan bukuku, Kardia," Kardia dibuat terheran-heran oleh Dègel, _kesambar apa sih?_ Pikirnya. Apakah tadi pagi Dègel terjatuh? Atau pemuda berkacamata itu sedang sakit?

"Aku sudah mengembalikannya dua hari yang lalu, Dègel." Kerutan di dahi Kardia bertambah banyak, dan saat Dègel menyadari itu, wajahnya sudah memerah. "O-oh ya? Maaf."

"Tidak apa." Kardia menepuk pundak Dègel lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Dan Dègel hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kardia dengan tatapan sendu, _maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, dan maaf sudah menyakitimu_. Tersenyum, lalu Dègel berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu

_Aku menyesal t'lah membuatmu menangis…  
Dan biarkan memilih yang lain…_

Akhir-akhir ini, kepala Dègel yang biasa berisi rumus fisika atau kimia itu lenyap. Bukan kepalanya yang lenyap, tapi pikiran tentang pelajaran itu kini hilang digantikan oleh Kardia, Kardia, dan Kardia. Dègel percaya bahwa kini ia sudah gila, mungkin setelah ini ia akan mengunjungi Shion yang merupakan psikiater dan memintanya memberikan dorongan serta saran yang baik untuknya. Dan kepeningannya akhir-akhir ini bertambah sejak ia mendengar gossip yang gempar tadi pagi.

_ Aku tidak percaya, Gadis dari Italy itu berpacaran dengan Kardia._

_ Ku pikir Kardia bersama __D__ègel._

_ Mereka sangat cocok._

Dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Belum lagi tatapan iba yang diberikan teman-temannya saat ia berjalan melewati mereka. "Ada apa?" tanya Dègel, dingin. "Tidak. Tapi kau tampak kacau Dègel." Albafica menggeser kursinya dan membiarkan Dègel duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "Benarkah?" Dègel membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu melihat Albafica, sekilas. "Sepertinya kau kurang tidur?"

"Ya, aku memang kurang tidur,"

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini rasanya aneh,"

"Soal Kardia?"

"Apa?" Dègel menatap Albafica, tidak percaya. Atau mungkin bingung? Tak biasanya temannya yang satu ini begitu banyak bicara, "Ah tidak! Lupakan soal yang tadi." Dan Dègel hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Albafica.

_Tapi jangan pernah kau dustai takdirmu…  
Pasti itu yang terbaik untukmu…_

_Handphone_ Dègel berdering malam ini. Dilirknya sekilas jam yang bargantung di dinding kamarnya. Jam 10.00 malam. Lalu dengan berat ia mengangkat teleponnya

_Halo?_ Dègel memekik tertahan, lalu dijauhkannya _handphone_ itu dari telinganya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. BINGO. Kardia, pria ini yang menelponnya jam segini?!

_Halo? __D__ègel, kau di sana?_ Nada khawatir tak lepas saat pertama Kardia berbicara

"Ya?"

_Aku dengar kau sakit?_ Kardia memelankan _volume_ suaranya. Samar, Dègel mendengar suara wanita di ujung sana. Setelah itu, Dègel berguling ke samping dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meredam pusing yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Tau darimana?"

_Albafica_. Orang itu, Dègel menggeram dalam hati, mencoba menahan sumpah serapah yang sebentar lagi meluncur dari mulutnya. Pusingnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Y-ya," Dègel memegangi kepalanya yang semangkin sakit. Mencoba duduk dan mengambil gelas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Namun naas, sebelum air itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya, gelas itu sudah terjatuh lebih dulu dari tangannya. Menyebabkan suara bising.

_Kau tidak apa, __D__ègel? Aku akan ke sana, sekarang_. Kardia panik, dan Dègel hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Tidak! Kau mengacau waktu tidurku, Kardia. Selamat malam." Dègel mematikan handphonenya sebelum Kardia menjawab. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Dègel katakan. Namun terkadang otak dan nuraninya tidak berjalan dengan baik.

_Janganlah lagi, kau mengingatku kembali…  
Aku bukanlah untukmu…  
Meski ku memohon dan meminta hatimu…  
Jangan pernah tinggalkan dirinya, untuk diriku…_

Dan yang Dègel harapakan setelah ini adalah, bahwa Kardia dapat bahagia. Dia tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri, atau yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana mungkin ia bahagia sedangkan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ia dapat telah direnggut oleh gadis manis asal Italia itu?

Lalu, buku harian yang ia genggam itu kini tertutup, mewakili kisahnya yang mungkin setelah ini akan ia tutup juga. Memikirkan masa depannya lebih baik, daripada mendatangi Kardia lalu berkata, '_Aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon tinggalkan gadis itu dan kembalilah padaku.'_ Dia pasti akan ditertawakan Kardia. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya, kemarin Albafica saja tertawa sepuas-puasnya saat mendengar ceritanya, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Dègel jengkel. Lalu setelah tertawa, dengan tangan yang masih memegang perutnya, Albafica berkata, "Kau bodoh, Dègel. Sangat bodoh."

Dègel sadar bahwa ia ada manusia terbodoh di bumi ini. Oleh sebab itu, biarkan ia untuk tidak memikirkan kebahagiaanya dan fokus kepada kuliahnya. Tapi, meski begitu, bukan berarti Dègel akan menutup hatinya, ia yakin, orang yang tepat akan menghampirinya, dan ia akan hidup bahagia bersamanya setelah itu. Yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menunggu.

**END**

**A/N : Haloo, kembali lagi dengan fic gaje binti aneh yang dapat menyebabkan pembacanya mual-mual, pusing, dan muntah. Berbeda dengan yang lalu, saya membawa Milo dan Camus di fic sebelumnya, kali ini yang saya bawa yaitu ****D****ègel dan Kardia. Oh, maafkan saya yang telah menistakan kalian #smirk. Terinspirasi dari teman saya, yang saat itu, kami sedang ujian praktek kesenian dan kami disuruh menyanyi, lalu salah satu teman saya membawakan lagu Rossa – Aku Bukan Untukmu. Jadi intinya bukan terinspirasi dari teman saya, melainkan lagu yang dibawakannya -" Baiklah, silahkan review yaa..**


End file.
